1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply control method and apparatus for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to an electronic control fuel injection method and apparatus for operating a fuel injector in the air intake system of the engine in response to electric signals thereby to control the flow rate of fuel supply, especially during the engine starting operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electronic control fuel injection method, during the normal running condition of an internal combustion engine, i.e., when the ignition switch of a driver's compartment is left in its "on" position, the flow rate of fuel supplied to the engine is controlled in relation to time variations in the running parameters of the engine. However, during a starting operation of the engine, when the ignition switch is held in its "starting" position, the flow rate of fuel supply is fixed irrespective of time variations in the engine running parameters. This fixed flow rate of fuel supply during the starting operation may be suitable when the engine is run at a very low r.p.m. or when the flow rate of intake air is at a very low level. However, if the ignition switch remains held in the "starting" position even after engine r.p.m. or the flow rate of intake air is increased, the difference between such fixed fuel flow rate and the flow rate actually demanded by the engine becomes so large as to result in a substantial deterioration in the ability of the engine to start.